wastedyouthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goth-Father
The Goth-Father is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed on the noon Day 2. Description Xerxes - the school goth - needs you to break into the school at night to retrieve the staff records from the staff room. He hasn't told you why, but no doubt he's up to something dangerous. Steps *Find an open window to climb through. Then retrieve the staff records. *Use Mr Andrews' login details to access the school records on the computer. *Return to Xerxes with your findings. Walkthrough On Day 2, meet Xerxes (marked with "X") at the end of the playground above the hopscotch. Xerxes tells you to meet him in front of the dormitory after the midnight. Once you do so, he'll tell you to break into the main building and steal information about the staff members of the school. When the player asks him why he doesn't do it himself, he says that he needs to prepare his things. Since the doors to the main building are locked, enter the main building through the open window from the playground. Then head up to the second floor and enter the staff room at the eastern end of the building which is normally locked during the day. Find Mr. Andrews' login details and use it on the computer and you'll notice that the staff files are inaccessible and appearently only the headmaster has access to them. Also, don't forget to take the key to the main building from the table, it will allow you to easily enter and leave the main building during night through the doors. Once you return to Xerxes, who seems to be doing something with the panel on the wall, you inform him that the staff files are inaccessible, which prompts him to call you useless. In that moment, Mr. Macdougal, the groundskeeper appears and asks them what they're doing out there. Xerxes panics and runs off while the player heads back to his bed. Dialogues (Xerxes is standing next to the cellar enterance in the playground. The player approaches him.) Xerxes: Hey you! Do you yearn to leave the mortal world behind, transcending your earthly being and becoming one with the great goth god Energor? The Player: Uh yeah, sure. Xerxes: Then I have a quest for you, acolyte. Meet me outside the Dormitory after dark. Later that midnight, in front of the Dormitory.. (The player approaches Xerxes. Dave is also standing next to the Dormitory's enterance.) Xerxes: Greetings. I'm surprised you've decided to help me... The Player: So what is it you need done? Xerxes: I need you to carry out a mission of great importance. I need you to break into the school staff room and retrieve the staff records. There should be a filing cabinet containing these... Xerxes: I would do it myself but I have to prepare my equipment. The Player: Why do you need... Er, actually - nevermind. Breaking into the school does sound kinda cool. Xerxes: Good! Now go! (The player asks Dave for hints) Dave: You're breaking into the school? Trying to get expelled again? The Player: How do you know I got expelled from my last school? Dave: Don't worry, I'm not stalking you. You just have a certain look about you. Dave: All right, all right. If you really wanna break in, don't bother trying the doors, they're locked. But the windows... Maybe you could get in through one of the windows on the front of the Main Building? The Player: Thanks. (The player enters the Main Building through the open window at the playground, heads upstairs to the staff room and checks the filing cabinets.) The Player: It's locked... The Player: Hey, what's this attached to the cabinet? (The player finds Mr Andrews' login details.) The Player: This is Mr Andrews' login details... I wonder if the records are available to the staff on the school computers. Might as well check. (The player uses Mr Andrews' login details to log in and finds a new program called "Schhol Database". Unfortunately, only the pupil profiles can be viewed.) The Player: I should have figured, the staff records are locked. I guess only Mr Stouffer has access to them. (The player leaves the staff room and the main building.) Back at the Dormitory Enterance... (As the player approaches Xerxes, he notices that he's doing something with the panel on the wall.) The Player: Xerx, what the hell are you up to? Xerxes: What are you doing creeping up on me like that?! Xerxes: Have you got the records? The Player: Sorry. Er, the staff records are all locked up, but I did manage to find Mr Andrews' login details. Xerxes: What? You're useless! You're not worthy to kiss the spectral feet of Energor! Xerxes: I see now that only I alone can bring his vengeance upon this school! The Player: You're more than a little bit weird, aren't you? (Mr Macdougal appears.) Mr Macdougal: Hey, you kids! What are you doing out at night? Xerxes: Curse goodness! It's the groundsman! Flee this place! (Xerxes panics and runs off. Mr Macdougal approaches the player.) Mr Macdougal: You shouldn't be out at night! You have no idea what sort of weirdos may be lurking about! The Player: I'm pretty sure I've just met one of them. Mr Macdougal: Just go to bed for Christ's sake... It's almost midnight! Category:Missions Category:Main Missions